Bogrod
Bogrod (d. 1 May, 1998) was a goblin and a bank teller at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the late 1990s. In 1998, during their break-in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger put Bogrod under the Imperius Curse in order to enter Lestrange Vault undetected. Whilst the trio tried to escape, Bogrod was burnt to death by the security dragon. Biography Early life Bogrod was apparently an elder Goblin. At some point in his life, he was employed by Gringotts Wizarding Bank and worked in the capacity of bank teller at the main offices in Diagon Alley, by the 1990s.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 26 (Gringotts) 1998 Gringotts break-In and death to Bogrod allow them enter inside the vault]] As part of the hunt for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had to break into the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's cup.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 24 (The Wandmaker) to the Lestrange Vault.]] On 1 May, 1998, Hermione Granger, disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange; Ronald Weasley, disguised as "Dragomir Despard"; Harry Potter and Griphook, both under the Invisibility Cloak, set off to Diagon Alley. Upon their arrival at the bank, they were joined by Travers, a Death Eater. Given the recent events at Malfoy Manor, after which the occupants were confined to the Manor, Bellatrix's presence at the Bank aroused Travers's and Goblins' suspicion, so Harry Potter placed him and Bogrod, the clerk who was checking Bellatrix's identification, under the Imperius Curse so that they cooperated. While Travers was sent away, Bogrod escorted them on a cart through the underground levels of the bank. The cart went through the Thief's Downfall, after which Bogrod regained his conscious self momentarily before Harry Potter cast another Imperius Curse at him. , and Hermione Granger at Lestrange Vault in 1998]] Bogrod lead them past the security dragon, and opened the door to the Lestrange Vault to them. When the treasure inside began to multiply as a result of the Geminio and Flagrante Curses being placed on it as a security measure, Hermione and Ron had to struggle to keep Bogrod from falling under the tide. When Griphook left the Vault with Godric Gryffindor's Sword and joined the Goblins that tried to stop the trio Bogrod left too and, still confused by the Imperius Curse cast on him, stood within the security dragon's reach and was subsequently burned to death by a jet of fire it breathed.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Behind the scenes *Bogrod was portrayed by Jon Key in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1697773/ *In the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Bogrod fails to escape with Griphook and is scorched to death by the dragon. In the book, what happened to Bogrod is unspecified, and we last hear of him when Ron and Hermione struggle to keep him from falling under the tide of multiplying gold at the Lestrange Vault. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' Notes and references fr:Bogrod it:Bogrod Category:1998 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by creature Category:Goblins Category:Gringotts employees Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Second War casualties